


Taste

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Prose Poem, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To taste her and fill his senses of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

Her neck was bare.  
She tilted it.  
Flaunt it.  
Wanted it.

He was filled with the ache.  
The hunger that would make  
Him shake.

Unbearable, Uncontrollable Lust.  
In his eyes she must see.

Her neck was bare.  
She tilted it.  
Flaunt it.  
Wanted it.

He didn’t know what to say.  
His mouth watered, his tongue ached.  
His fangs knew..

Her neck was bare.  
She tilted it.  
Flaunt it.  
Wanted it.

How could he control it?  
The hunger burned.  
It whispered wanting her.  
How it yearned.  
But he knew.

Her neck was bare…  
She tilted it.  
Flaunt it.  
Wanted it.

He needed it.


End file.
